Young Edward
by harperpitt
Summary: American stage actress Isabella Swan only came to London to film a movie and forget about the past. Until she meets a certain, green-eyed, young acting student...
1. Chapter 1

**=ooOoo=**

Isabella Swan took a sip from her glass of water before she redirected her eyes to the audience: Twenty-eight acting students in their last year, listening to her words with rapt attention and eager faces.

She hadn't been exactly hot on giving a lecture at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, but her agent Angela had argued that, since she was already in London, she might as well do it. And so she had agreed, and so she was spending her afternoon off of filming by telling her young audience about the hardships and joys of the acting profession.

"Yes, please." She gestured at a small, black-haired girl with enormous, horn-rimmed glasses, a bit like Bella's actually.

"Hi," the girl said. "My name is Alice, and my question is: Do you get bothered by fans a lot? I mean, can you walk around and stuff, or do you have a bodyguard with you?"

There was some giggling, probably both at the question and at Isabella's expression as she removed her glasses.

"Well," she smiled, "Alice, I am sure you're aware of the fact that, first and foremost, I'm a stage actress. Yes, I make movies as well, but they're not really the blockbuster-ish kind."

Another set of giggles.

"So, yeah, sometimes I get recognized on the street, and when I'm doing a Broadway show, there are people waiting at the stage-door, wanting my autograph – but other than that, no, I don't get bothered a lot. And I certainly don't have a bodyguard. Does that answer your question?"

The girl – Alice – nodded her head.

"I'd like to ask you a question, Alice, if I may?"

Alice nodded again. She seemed a really enthusiastic and energetic spirit, grinning at Isabella. She noticed that the young man next to her was lightly shaking his head, his lips drawn into a crooked smile. Her boyfriend?

"Of all the questions you could ask – why this one? Is that idea something you dream about for yourself, or something you'd want to avoid? Stardom?"

She let her eyes sweep over her audience and addressed them.

"What about all of you? Why did you take up acting? To be rich and famous, to be a star?"

Some smiled, some frowned and shook their heads, some seemed to ponder the question.

"Because, let me tell you, if that is your aspiration, you may be sorely disappointed along the way. Not just because of the unemployment-rate among actors, which, as I am sure you are aware of, is at a whopping ninety percent. Consider that the remaining five percent are not necessarily doing jobs they _want_ to do. They might be doing ads, or act in really shitty reality TV formats. I'm not telling you this to scare you." She drew in a breath and took another sip of water. She noticed the guy next to Alice stare at her while biting his lower lip, his brows worried in a frown.

Okay, and now she had lost her train of thought.

She took another sip of water.

And a deep breath.

Rosy, blushing cheeks and full lips.

"So, yeah, as I was saying… Don't rely on your talent – which you have, otherwise you wouldn't be here, in your third year at one of the most renowned acting schools in the world. But if you don't love your art, if you're just doing it for ulterior motives, you will not only waste your own time, but very possibly also that of your audience. Passion for your art – if you don't have it…"

She shook her head and replaced her glasses on her nose, somehow feeling safer with them. But – _fuck_ – now she saw them even clearer. The truth was that Isabella didn't exactly _need_ those glasses, except when she was driving. But they often felt like a shield. Unless she was looking into the brilliantly green eyes of a beautiful young man.

"If you don't have it," she continued, forcing her brain to get back into working mode, "if you don't have that… passion… well, you'll never get to live life on the stage to its fullest.

"Being an actor can be the most fulfilling profession in the world – and the most depressing one. When rehearsing and acting in a play, or making a movie, you might get to a point where you're really 'one' with the character you're playing. Those will be the best times of your working life. Prepare yourselves for the other times."

A hand was raised.

"Yes?"

"Um, hi, I'm Alec. Thank you so much for doing this for us. Can I ask you a question, as well?"

His smile was bright, but she could see the sheer, cold ambition in his eyes.

"How many 'other times' did you experience during your career, Miss Swan?"

"You mean, times when I didn't know how to pay the next rent?"

Alec nodded. Isabella noticed Green Eyes rolling said eyes.

Interesting.

"Yes, I had those times, certainly. At the beginning of my career, I was just this young and pretty overwhelmed little thing. My only experience of life was acting school…"

That was not entirely true, Isabella thought to herself, but it was not something these young people needed to now.

"I was eighteen when I was accepted to Juilliard, coming from a tiny town in Washington. I was quite lost in the big city, you could say, and I struggled for some years. But I was determined, and I was lucky, too."

Green Eyes smiled crookedly, and for the first time, they made direct eye contact.

And her heartbeat sped up.

"How did you deal with the media after your breakup –" Alec spoke up once more.

Thankfully, Isabella was saved.

"Okay, right," Mr. Banner, who'd been conducting the Q&A, interrupted. "Time's almost up. Let's thank Miss Swan for sharing her experiences with us, shall we?"

The applause was respectful and sincere. Mr. Banner presented her with a lovely bouquet of flowers, for which she thanked him.

Directing her attention at the audience once more, she said, "I enjoyed myself very much tonight. Thank you for your hospitality; you're very kind."

One last glance at Green Eyes, and she was escorted to the door of the auditorium.

She was almost out of the door when a soft voice made her turn around.

"Miss Swan?"

The auditorium was emptying out, only a handful of students staying behind – among them, Alice… and Green Eyes.

"Yes?"

He was opening his mouth, but the young girl beat him to it.

"There's a thing," she started. "We're all performing scenes of our own choosing on Saturday night. We'd be honoured if you might find the time to drop by."

Both she and the young man had expressions of such hopefulness and eagerness it touched Bella's heart.

"You mustn't impose on Miss Swan," Mr Banner started saying, but Bella stopped him.

"I'd love to," she said graciously. "When does it start?"

 **=ooOoo=**

 **Hello, my lovelies, I'm back. I'd love to hear what you think?**

 **I'll try and update once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **=ooOoo=**

Bella was pacing her hotel room, completely oblivious to the majestic beauty of the River Thames that was glistening in the dark London night.

She should have been learning her lines for the next day of filming, but for some reason, she wasn't able to concentrate on the written words before her. It just didn't seem possible to evict the quaint early twentieth century countryside in Wales before her mind's eye when she was very much aware that she was in London, England, and that it was the present day.

She just couldn't seem to forget the green eyes and the chiselled features, the unruly hair and stubbly jaw of one certain acting student.

Groaning, she grabbed her phone.

"Bell," her favourite voice sounded from the other side of the Atlantic. "Man, I thought you'd never call!"

"You could've called _me_ ," she quipped, finally relaxing a little. She sank into the couch and took a sip of water.

"You were working, right? As a matter of fact, _I_ should be working, right now, you know. It's only three p.m. over here."

"I'm sorry," she said immediately. "Is this a bad time to talk? I can call later if you want me to."

"Nah, 's okay. The article's not due for another hour."

She could hear him open the window, then something sizzled, followed by a short silence, and an inhale of breath.

"You did not just light a cigarette," she stated, knowing better.

"Um, no?" was the eloquent reply.

"Babe, you need to stop doing this to yourself. Just imagine if there will be more tests they'll put you through when filing for an adoption? You don't want to ruin that!"

She could hear him swallow, and she knew how much will power it cost him to stub out the cigarette.

"Good boy," she smiled into her phone.

"You really think they test whether I smoke a couple of cigarettes a day?"

He sounded concerned.

"I don't know, Em. But I'm afraid they might be harder on gay couples, or... I don't know." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything."

"No, you're right," he said immediately. "I'll just need to stop. I mean, I'll have to, anyway, if we ever get to that point."

Bella smiled.

"So how was your Q and A?" he asked, pronouncing the words in a ridiculous British accent.

"It was quite nice, actually," she replied.

She'd called him the day before and yammered to him how overwhelmed and under qualified she felt to be doing a Q&A with students in their final year at one of the finest acting schools in Europe. Emmett had calmed her down and made her see herself in a different light than she'd seen herself in.

She was a successful actress with a Tony Award under her belt. Though by no means rich, she had no worries financially. Men desired her. (Bella had protested this point, but Emmett was adamant.) She was regularly seen on the big screen, mostly in arthouse and indie movies, but sometimes also in big productions, like the teacher in the _Blue Moon_ trilogy.

"Yeah? You won them hook, line, and sinker?"

"I wouldn't say that," Bella replied, "but they were rather responsive, and very interested."

"Any hot, young Brits?"

Emmett was constantly trying to convince her to date, which she hadn't done in over three years. He just wanted her to be as happy as he himself was – Emmett had been in a relationship with his husband, Garrett, for over ten years, and they were one of the most perfect couples one could imagine.

"Actually," Bella swallowed before she spoke. "Yeah, there was this guy… He didn't say anything, but he was really cute. Green eyes, bed-hair…"

"And you didn't talk to him?" Emmett bellowed. "Aww, Bell."

"What?" She smiled a little at his good-natured outburst. "He's a student, Em. You want me to seduce a twenty-two-year old?"

"Well, yes. Sure. Just imagine the stamina!"

"Em…"

"I'm just saying, Bell. Live a little."

"I am living a little, Em. I have a good life! I love my job more than anything, you know that."

"I do know that. But a little action here and there wouldn't hurt you either. Am I right?"

Even though Emmett couldn't see it, she rolled her eyes. She knew he meant well, but still, he'd been there during the whole debacle with Austin, and even though it was almost three years in the past, Bella still had the odd nightmare here and there.

"I know you're rolling your eyes right now!" he chuckled, and Bella couldn't help but smile. He could always be counted on to steer her away from her darker moods. She was just about to give him a teasing reply when she heard a ruckus in the background of Emmett's New York office.

"Shit, I gotta go, Bell. Nettie just came in with the papers. I'll talk to you later, okay, hon?"

"Yes, sure. Bye, love you."

They ended the phone call and Bella just sat for a couple of minutes before grabbing her text for the next day. Two lines in, her phone chirped with an incoming text message.

 _Think about it… the stamina. Just sayin'. Em_

Bella couldn't help but laugh loudly.

She got out of her seat and stood to watch the dark river again.

Had she been hiding those last few years, after everything that had happened with Austin?

How beautiful the city looked, black and mysterious, the hundreds of thousands of lights reflected in the river, sparkling and bouncing.

Bella sighed. Maybe Emmett was right, after all. Maybe she needed to live a little. Maybe it would do her good to just see the next two months as a little break from her normal life.

 **=ooOoo=**

 **A/N**

 **Dear readers, thank you so, so much for the response to chapter 1; you guys absolutely made my week!**

 **I know you're impatient to get another glimpse at Bella's green-eyed mystery boy… I think he'll be back quite soon.**

 **For teasers and pics, join me on facebook: I'm Harper Pitt.**

 **Have a great week!**

 **Hugs,**

 **Harper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **=ooOoo=**

Bella was a little excited as she sat down in the second row of the auditorium. Once she'd agreed to attend the performance, Mr. Banner had reserved a spot for her – she'd only just managed to prevent him from placing her in the front row.

The audience around her was chattering; dozens of proud parents, siblings, girl- and boyfriends waiting to see the one they were here for on stage.

Bella was skimming through the simple programme, and though she knew that there was no way, and she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was looking for one certain name, as if she might be able to identify it by the choice of his part. Who would he be playing tonight?

Malvolio in an excerpt from _Romeo and Juliet?_ Geoff in _A Taste of Honey_? Stanley in _A Streetcar Named Desire_?

Soon, the lights were dimming, and the rustle and talking subsided.

The tiny girl who Bella remembered as being Alice stepped in front of the audience.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the presentation of various scenes from both classical and modern plays. We have been working on our parts with our teachers, as well as students who will one day be directors." She smiled fondly before continuing. "You will see tragedy and comedy, drama and romance. Please consider we're not finished actors yet." She smiled again, but this time, it was mischievous. "We still have two months until graduation."

There was some laughter, and Alice wished them a nice evening before the lights dimmed once more, and the curtain opened. Bella already knew from the programme that the first scene would be the three witches from _Macbeth_.

The acting was remarkable, but she didn't seem to be able to get into it; her thoughts kept wandering. There was applause, and the next excerpt was from _The Seagull_. The young actors were brilliant. She wondered whether she'd been able to put herself out there at their age.

After a bit from _Mary Stuart_ , in which Alice got to shine in the title role, the lights went out one more time. When they went on again, her green-eyed boy was centre stage, dressed in low-riding sweatpants. And nothing else.

Bella needed to swallow. He was ridiculously attractive, and she _was_ ridiculous to be lusting after him. His hair wasn't the messy mop she'd seen the last time, but sleeked back with gel and spray. His body was toned, but not overtly so. She couldn't help but stare at his chest with that light smattering of reddish-blond hair, and his abs, and at the trail of hair beneath his navel. What a cute navel.

He exuded confidence and male strength. She'd found him attractive when she'd seen him a few days ago, but now, seeing him on stage, she was mesmerized.

He started speaking, and she recognized the words. _Richard III_. Usually, actors made themselves look hideous for the part, but not him. He looked beautiful, and still managed to make the impression that he was somehow marred, deformed.

They'd edited some bits from the first two or three acts of the play. Soon, Richard was seducing Lady Anne, played by a very pretty blonde. Bella felt irrationally jealous.

There was some major kissing and groping, and another soliloquy before the scene ended to frenetic applause. Bella leafed though her programme, trying to make out the names in the half-light of the auditorium.

 _Damn it, why wasn't she wearing her glasses!_

Macbeth… The Seagull… Mary Stuart… there it was!

Edward Cullen.

What an old-fashioned name for such a young man.

She was enthralled by him, by his talent, his charisma. The rest of the performance went by, but Bella's thoughts were drifting.

It had been some years since she'd felt attracted in such a strong way to any man. Four, to be exact, and that attraction back then had ended in disaster.

Austin Marks, her co-star from the indie movie _Waking Brenda_ , had broken up with her after more than one year of stormy passion, long-distance and tons of lies from his side. He'd been cheating on her almost the whole time, she found out later, but the reason he'd actually ended it with her was because of that blonde bimbo, Lauren Mallory. Clearly after his fame and money, she managed to get pregnant right away, and was now Mrs Lauren Marks.

That time had been intense, but it had also left Bella weary and distrustful.

She was woken from her unwelcome trip down memory lane when applause resounded around her and the lights went on. She'd missed most of the last three scenes due to her musings, and felt rather bad about it.

The audience was slowly leaving, pouring out into the foyer, chatting, getting drinks and discussing the evening.

Mr. Banner caught up with Bella, his round, pink face shining.

"So… Miss Swan. Did you like what you saw?"

 _Oh, yes, Bella thought. She'd more than liked it._

She licked her lips.

"It was impressive, Mr. Banner. Thank you so much for having me. It's clear to see how hard these girls and boys have been working the past three years. When does the semester finish?"

"The final performance, where all the agents and directors attend, is going to be on July 19th," Banner said.

"Well, I'm sure most of them won't have a problem finding work. You've got some real talents among them."

"I know," Banner beamed, someone behind Bella catching his eye. "Ah, look. One of the most remarkable young men of this year's graduating class." He motioned for the person to join them, and Bella felt her knees literally getting weak.

His hair was still half-wet from the shower, and he smelled fresh and manly and utterly delectable. He had changed into jeans and a button-down. His smile was crooked and curious.

"May I introduce you to our great hope, Mr. Edward Cullen?"

"Of course. I'm so pleased to meet you." They shook hands; his was warm and large and she didn't want to let go. "You were fantastic."

"Thank you so much." His smile relaxed and he cocked his head to one side, one eyebrow slightly raised. "You were a wonderful inspiration the other day."

"Thank you." She swallowed.

"Oh, now there's Lord Varner," Mr. Banner mumbled, giving them an excusing smile. "Must mingle!"

And off he went, and they were alone.

 **=ooOoo=**

 **Thank you for reading, and thank you so much for the lovely reviews that poured in after the last chapter. It means so much to me to hear from all of you!**

 **Join me, if you want, on facebook, for pics and teasers – I'm Harper Pitt.**

 **See you next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**=ooOoo=**

Close to him, Bella was all too aware of his energy, the clarity and intelligence and humor in his slanted, grass-green eyes that made her feel like she was the only person in his world right now.

"You're flattering me…"

"It's true." His eyes were sparkling. "I've been admiring you for years. Your… your performance in _Macbeth_ was a major point in my decision to finally try and become an actor."

"You saw that?" she asked. "Here in London?"

"You only did like four nights in London…"

"Yes, it was the European tour, back in 2011. We went to Paris, Rome, Madrid, Barcelona, Amsterdam, Berlin…"

"And London." He swallowed, which was quite endearing. "Your 'out damn spot' soliloquy was incredible. The way you made it clear that she'd just gone too far, and tried to appear normal, but in the end had to admit to herself she'd lost."

"Thank you. I must say, though, that I had an amazing director."

"Yeah," Edward agreed readily. "Sure, Jacob Black…" He scratched the back of his head. "He's a legend." His one-armed shrug did something to her heart.

"He is," she said. "But I can tell you that he is _very_ set in his ways."

"He's really old," Edward said, and blushed furiously. "I'm sorry," he said immediately. "That was out of line. I mean –"

Placing her hand on his arm, Bella stopped him.

"You're right," she grinned. "He's celebrating his seventy-fifth birthday this year."

Edward's eyes grew huge.

"His wife Nessa invited me over to the Hamptons for the party," she explained.

"Oh."

How could he look so boyish and cute, and at the same time, so completely manly?

"Well," Bella said, wanting to get to know him a little better. "I'm totally certain you'll make a career for yourself. That, right now, was remarkable."

"Thank you so much."

 _Good Lord, the tips of his ears were blushing!_

"Did you work on it with your director, or did you come up with the idea of playing him this way yourself?"

"This way?"

He was leaning down a little, bridging the difference in height between them.

"Yeah, I mean… virile, you know?"

"Virile, huh?" His eyebrow went up.

Cocky.

"Wasn't it meant to be this way, Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, by all means."

And just like that, all of a sudden, he became shy again. He ran a hand through his already-tousled hair.

"It's just… I didn't want it to be stereotyped." He blew out a breath. "I'm sorry. This is… I'm nervous. I really admire you, Miss Swan."

"Please, call me Bella."

"Bella?"

"No one ever calls me Isabella. Well, apart from my dad."

"Are you going to come to the party?" he blurted, blushing a second after the words left his mouth. "I mean, we're having a little party, to celebrate."

She smiled.

"I don't think so. I really don't want to impose."

"I'm sure everyone would love for you to come," he replied.

.

The party was held at the school cafeteria. There was beer and sparkling wine and someone had sneaked in a bottle of Stoli vodka. There were potato chips (Bella found it hard to get used to the fact they were called crisps over here), and a couple of bowls with homemade salads.

"Jasper's pasta salad is the most horrible thing, ever," Edward was saying, leaning in so she could hear him over the party din.

Two hours after he'd convinced her to join him for the after show party, they still were in the same corner of the cafeteria they'd been in since arriving. They were deep in conversation, laughing so much Bella couldn't even remember the last time her ribs had hurt from so much giggling.

"What's in it?" she asked.

"Okay, I've seen him make this stuff," Edward laughed. "He literally boils a kilo of noodles, takes a jar of mayonnaise and a glass of peas and carrots, and he mixes everything."

"No salt?" Bella smiled. Edward was so cute when he was telling a story.

"No pepper, either," Edward snorted. "It's inedible, I swear."

"It does sound dreadful," she agreed. "Have you and Jasper been friends for a long time?"

His face lit up once again. She'd seen it a lot of times tonight. He was such a warm, sensitive, easy-going person you couldn't help but relax in his presence.

"Yeah, he's a really good friend. We met when I was studying journalism at Goldsmiths. "

"Wait, you studied journalism?"

"Um, yeah, I began…" He shrugged, obviously embarrassed.

Bella didn't want to make him uncomfortable and was going to say something, but he was too fast for her.

"I just realized it wasn't for me," he explained. "I want to tell a story, yes, but I want to tell it with my body, with my voice – not just my words."

"I understand."

"I forced myself to attend for almost two years. But I just… I couldn't."

"What a brave move!"

"Ah, no. It wasn't, really. It wasn't as if I'd known what I wanted to do instead."

"So what did you do?"

"I just did my thing, you know?"

"What does your thing entail?"

Edward giggled, and she couldn't help but join him. His giggle was sweet, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, and his cheeks pinked.

"Okay, guys," a female voice resounded through the cafeteria. "We're closing in twenty minutes!"

Everyone around them made disappointed noises. Bella had no doubt that they'd party on somewhere else.

"This is my cue, then." She started to gather her cardigan and handbag.

"I'll, um, walk you outside." He stood up as she did.

She could have discouraged him, but for some reason, his sweet, gentlemanly gesture could not be denied.

"Thank you."

Side by side, they walked the halls of his school to the side entrance, which opened into a back street.

"How are you going –"

"I think I should call a cab."

They'd spoken at the same time, and chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"I'll call you one, if I may?"

"A real, black one?"

Edward laughed softly.

"Okay."

He made the short call and closed his phone.

"They'll be here in five minutes."

Green eyes burning into hers. His hair was wild after he'd let it air-dry after his shower.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Bella, uh… can I…"

She smiled, realizing that she was, actually, slightly buzzed from the glasses of sparkling wine she had consumed.

"What, Edward?"

"There's this thing…"

"A thing?"

"A play that a friend of mine did. They're having a performance on Thursday. Would you like to come with me to see it?"

"Edward, I…"

Why was she even hesitating?

"Please?"

 _Oh, God, those eyes!_

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes; green into brown.

A black cab approached them, its motor's purring the only sound in the quiet street.

Edward's smile was hopeful and crooked and terribly adorable.

"Would you… would you come with me to see it?"

Bella swallowed. It was now or never.

Under different circumstances, she'd never have agreed. But something – maybe it was Emmett's voice at the back her head – told her to live a little.

"I think I'd like that."

His smile was breathtaking. Boyish and luminous, making her feel as if he'd wrapped a pink ribbon around her heart.

 **=ooOoo=**

 **An early chapter, because I'm going away for a week.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Hugs from Harper**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **=ooOoo=**

"Om my God, Emmett!" Bella wailed. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Um, let me think," his deep voice resonated through the phone from across the Atlantic. "To have some much deserved fun? Which you _deserve_ , by the way?"

"Yeah, but maybe not with someone still in school?" She was almost screeching, pacing her suite, a bundle of nerves.

"Bell. Bell. Calm down. What's gotten your panties in a twist? He was nice, you said, and cute."

"I must have been temporarily insane when I agreed to go out with him."

"Or horny?" Emmett chuckled, which finally relaxed Bella a tiny bit.

"Or that," she conceded. She sat down in front of the small desk, staring out across the River Thames.

London was so beautiful, and she was finding herself falling in love with it more every day. The last week – since the RADA performance, after which she'd agreed to go out with Edward Cullen, the young and brilliant, and green-eyed and gorgeous student – had been easy. She'd only had three days of filming, which ended in the afternoons, giving her time to explore and wander around.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know!"

Her level of panic returned. "It can't be to over-the-top, but I also don't want to seem too old…"

"Bell," Emmett groaned. "You are thirty-eight, for God's sake, not eighty-eight!"

"Yes, and he is like, what? Twenty-three?"

"Did you even ask him?"

"No."

Bella sighed. She couldn't remember being this nervous when it had not been for a first night or movie premiere.

"You got the dark blue sheath dress with you?"

"Uh-huh."

"That, and a cardigan. That way you can leave the cardigan off to dress it up, and keep it on to dress it down. No pearls, take the golden earrings I got you for your birthday. Is he tall?"

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"Then wear heels. All guys dig heels."

"But what do I even want from this date? Is this even a date? Maybe he just wants to ask me for professional advice?"

"Bell, I think I can recall your account of that night. You said he was asking you to 'go to see a play and dinner afterwards with him,' right?"

"Yes."

"In what world is that not a date?"

"Okay, the blue dress it is. Thanks, Em. I love you."

"Love you too, Bells. Text me, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Two minutes later, Bella was in the bathroom, scrubbing and shaving, later waxing and toenail-painting, wondering what she was even doing. It was not like he was going to see any of that.

But it made her feel good and fresh. And one wants to feel good and fresh, she thought, date or not.

They had agreed to meet in the lobby of her hotel at seven, so at seven-oh-five, Bella stepped out of the elevator and into the elegant interior of the Corinthia Hotel. Bella spotted him right away, sitting in one of the lounge chairs, looking prettier than any man should be allowed to look in a dark blue suit and black shirt. The top buttons were open, displaying a titillating bit of chest hair.

He saw her instantly, jumping out of his chair and walking in her direction. His smile was boyish, yet at the same time, irresistibly sexy.

"Miss Swan!"

"Please," she said. "It's Bella."

"Oh, um… Okay. Bella." His green eyes twinkled. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Well, it's a pleasure… Edward."

If he was going to be all flirty, she could go with that. For the moment.

"Your theories on Saturday were far too interesting. I want to hear more."

He laughed a little, surprised. He offered her his arm and they stepped out into the fading sunlight.

"So what are we seeing?" she asked.

"Um, it's a new play. Mick, a friend of mine, wrote it." He hailed a cab while talking, guiding her through traffic. "In part, it deals with the refugee crisis in Europe, and in part, with the criminal goings-on in a Swedish village."

A black cab stopped at the curb and Edward opened the door for her. Just as she was about to move over to make room for him, he shut the door and crossed to the other side.

It made her smile because he was such a gentlemanly young guy, but it also made her feel revered. Adored.

Edward told the driver the address – something with "Whitechapel", which made Bella think of Jack the Ripper.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she fastened the seatbelt.

Edward turned to her, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Wilton's Music Hall," he announced formally, with a twinkle in his eye. "It's the oldest music hall in the world, actually. It presents quite a bit of indie theatre, and Mick was quite happy to get this gig. He has this brilliant group of actors around him, and they're doing some amazing stuff."

"Why aren't you in this play?"

Realizing this was maybe over the line, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry; it's none of my business…"

"It's okay, Bella." He smiled lightly, her name, coming from his mouth, making her swoon like a teenaged girl. "It's a valid question. I was in a couple of his plays, before he started having success, though. And lately, I just didn't have the time, with school, and work, you know."

"What do you do?"

"This and that," he shrugged. "Waiting, and stuff." She felt that he'd meant to say more, but didn't question him further.

"Yeah, I remember that time, when I was in acting school," she told him.

His slanted, green eyes were on her, that small smile still on his lips.

"You went to Juilliard, right?"

"Um, yeah. How did you know?"

 _Oh, that blush of his would be her undoing!_

"I may have Googled you," he admitted, sweetly sheepish.

If only she could Google him, Bella though. Google his age.

And know how much of a fool she was making of herself right now.

 **==ooOoo==**

 **Oh, Bella…**

 **Thank you, sweet readers, for your overwhelming response to the last chapter. I was away on a little trip, hiking and taking walks with my feet in the icy cold Baltic Sea, so I was a total fail at replying to your reviews. But please know that I read and cherish every single one.**

 **Most questions are about Bella and Edward's ages – you got one answered today, and soon, our green-eyed wonder boy will reveal his age, as well.**

 **Another question was whether there will be an Edward point of view – there will at least be one, for the epilogue, which is written. I don't know yet if there will be more. Maybe not.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, you lovely girls (and boys?).**

 **Join me on facebook for pics and teasers: I'm Harper Pitt.**

 **Hugs from Harper**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **==ooOoo==**

The auditorium was filled to capacity; most of its members young people. The chatter of voices, the rustle of programs, were sounds Bella knew and loved. The old music hall they were in looked different than she'd expected. Though it contained an old-fashioned charm, it also looked quite modern.

She caught Edward looking at her as she studied their surroundings.

"It's amazing," she said. "I didn't expect it to be so present-day. So chic."

He grinned. "They did a great job revamping it. There's all sorts of events happening here. Concerts, dinners, even weddings."

"I like it," Bella said, admiring the red curtains, the arched ceiling, the painted walls and the wrap-around balcony.

"You must have seen so many great theaters," he said softly.

She turned to look at him and was once more stunned by the sheer, otherworldly beauty of his face.

"I did," she began to reply, but then, the lights were dimming and the audience fell quiet.

"Tell me later?" he whispered.

His breath was warm by her ear, making her shudder.

The play was extraordinary. It was a crime story about a Swedish village, which had accepted a dozen Syrian refugees. It had everything a good play needed: suspense, a love story, humor and a political message.

During the intermission, they were chatting animatedly about what they'd seen, and Edward again surprised her with his insight and knowledge. There was a wisdom and a compassion about him she couldn't quite pinpoint, but it made her wonder about him.

Just when she was trying to figure out a way to finally find out his age, the bell rang for the second part of the play.

Sitting next to him in the dark, Bella found it hard to keep her thoughts on the stage.

There was no denying that she was very, very attracted to him. If she was going to find out that he really was only twenty-two, how would she cope with that? Could there ever be anything but friendship between them? Her, maybe, as a Pygmalion-of-sorts?

She could tell that he was attracted to her, as well. His eyes gave him away, sometimes lingering a bit too long. And then, there was his blush, which made her heart jitter. He had to know she was so much older. What did he make of this?

Was this perhaps a game to him?

If so, she could only lose, Bella thought. Her heart had been bruised too badly in the recent past. It wouldn't survive another Austin-Gate.

.

"Wow. They were so good."

The curtain had gone down and people were gathering their things, slowly making their way to the exit.

"I know, right?" Edward's green eyes were shining. "Mikey is some kind of prodigy, I suppose."

"You should definitely work with him again," she said, smiling up at him as he placed his hand at the small of her back, guiding her through the throngs of people in the foyer.

"So…" His voice sounded a bit shy. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course," she assured, worrying that she might be sounding too eager.

"Is there anyplace special you'd like to go to?"

"Hmm." She gave it a thought. "Well, I've been here about a month, but I must say I've never had a proper English meal yet."

Edward groaned, which did all sorts of things to her insides.

"Our kitchen has its reputation for a reason, you know?"

Hs voice told her that he was teasing her.

"Oh, come on. There must be some decent stuff."

"Okay," he said. "Do you eat meat?"

"Um, actually, I don't." She felt sheepish now.

"Okay." He actually sounded happy to hear that. "Neither do I. I think I have an idea where I'd like to take you."

He opened the front door and they stepped out into the mild evening air.

"It's not too far," he said. "We could walk, or take a cab." He shrugged. "It's up to you."

"I'd love to walk," she said.

They made their way through the bustling crowds; crossing roads and taking turns left and right, until Bella wouldn't have found her way back had she wanted to.

Now they were inside a cozy space, decorated in warm colors and slightly old-fashioned furniture.

They had a table by the window, watching the goings-on outside, and since the place was packed, Bella couldn't help but wonder how Edward had been able to get them a table without a reservation. She asked him, and his shrug was cute.

"I used to work here," he explained.

"As a waiter?"

"Yes." He nodded his head. "Until last year."

"Aren't your parents supporting you?" She frowned. "I'm sorry. That's really none of my business."

"It's okay," he smiled. "They did, but there was a point when I didn't want that any longer. I am writing the odd article for an online magazine, but London is expensive, and the modeling was paying the rent, but –"

He blushed, which she found oddly endearing once again.

"The modeling?" she asked.

At that moment, their waiter arrived with their glasses of wine, asking for their order, but since they hadn't even looked yet, Edward asked him to give them a moment.

He buried his nose in the menu, but Bella was on to him.

"The modeling, Edward?"

His eyes were narrowing across the top of the menu, but she could tell he was being over-dramatic.

He dropped the menu.

"Yes. So I model, okay? It pays well and doesn't interfere with school."

"I wasn't criticizing you," she said.

Edward pouted his lips. It was easy to see why he was a model.

"I don't know," he said. "It seems so shallow, you know?"

"As long as it pays the rent," she said. "I was waiting too when I was at Juilliard. I didn't model, but I had a lot of jobs. Such is life." She took a sip of her wine. "And you write, as well?"

"Yeah. I studied journalism for a while, a few years ago. But I realized it wasn't what I really wanted."

"Wow. You've got so much experience!"

Bella's head was spinning a little at his admission. Had she been completely mistaken all this time?

He was watching her, nervously running a hand through his hair. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Large, sincere green eyes.

"I like you, Bella." His voice was thick. "I really like you."

"I like you to, Edward. But… can I ask you one question? Before this goes any further?"

"Of course," he said, a small frown between his eyes.

"How old are you?"

 **==ooOoo==**

 **Sorry for the cliffie ;)**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, my lovelies!**

 **If you haven't already, join me on facebook for teasers and pictures. I'm Harper Pitt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **==ooOoo==**

" _I like you, Bella." His voice was thick. "I really like you."_

" _I like you to, Edward. But… can I ask you one question? Before this goes any further?"_

" _Of course," he said, a small frown between his eyes._

" _How old are you?"_

"I'm sorry," she said when she saw the horrified look on his face. She placed her glass on the table and tried to be clear.

"I'll try that again, okay?" she smiled at him.

Edward smiled back, the left side of his mouth curling up into an expectant grin, while his right brow rose up.

"Go ahead."

 _Gah! Those pouty lips! Those almond-shaped eyes!_

"Can I ask you something, Edward?"

"Of course."

"How old are you?"

His green eyes were boring into hers, and somehow, Bella knew that he'd been thinking about it, too.

"Twenty-eight."

"Oh my God."

The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

He wasn't nearly as young as she'd feared. Still, she was ten years his senior.

 _Good Lord, get a grip, Bella_ , she scolded herself. They weren't here for romantic purposes, and he wasn't going to ask her to marry him.

"Pardon me?"

"Wow. That's… so young."

"Not that young," he countered. "And my twenty-ninth birthday is in four weeks." He smirked. "Most of the other students are five or six years younger than I am."

"You're better than they are."

The tips of his ears blushed.

"Thank you. It means a lot, coming from you."

"It's true," she shrugged.

His smile was shy and intriguing. Bella found herself more and more drawn to him.

 _Be careful_ , she told herself.

"So you never got to tell me what made you apply to RADA after all," she said. "You only said that it took you really long to get there?"

"Um, yes." Edward took a sip of wine. "Yes, I guess you could say that I was a late bloomer. I mean, I always wanted to become an actor, and I played in school and stuff, but I just didn't have the balls to try. So I went to Vienna as an au-pair. I started studying journalism once I was back, and it was okay, but, in my heart of hearts, I knew that I wanted something else. And I gave up after two years. And then I went to Australia for a year. "

Bella gasped.

"Wow. That's a lot of experience."

He shrugged.

"Yeah, I… I just was so… aimless, I guess."

"But to have this much experience under your belt is the best thing that could have happened to you as an actor!"

He smiled again. To Bella, it felt as if the sun was rising in her heart each time she saw it.

"Maybe now, I am beginning to see that, but back then, it just made me feel like a loser."

She stared at him.

"Why?"

"Well, when I returned from Australia, I still had no plan. I've been modeling on and off since I was seventeen, so I did that, and I took parts in some off-off productions." He sighed a little. "I know that my parents weren't at all happy with me."

"So what happened to give you the final push?"

She was leaning forward, eager to hear the rest of his story.

"A number of things," he said, thoughtfully taking another sip of wine. "My granddad, whom I adored, died. A couple of months later, my girlfriend and I broke up. And then my little sister became very ill."

He swallowed, and she could see his jaw working.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Thanks," he said after a moment, finally looking up. "She's okay now, but for some time… Anyway." His tone changed. "That's when I realized that life is finite. And that second chances are not a given. And I pulled my head out of my arse."

Bella was dumbfounded by this much input. Whenever she'd thought about him over the past two weeks, she'd seen him as a cute young man, talented and funny. As they come.

The picture he was painting now was completely different, and her mind was reeling, because everything seemed upside down.

"Bella?"

His voice pulled Bella out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You were worlds away, right now."

He smiled, but she could tell he was nervous again.

"I'm just amazed. I think the picture I had of you didn't quite give you credit. You're so much more."

"I don't think I'm that special," he said, scratching his ear.

As she got to know him better, she was learning his habits and tell-tales. He ran a hand through his ear when he was nervous, or scratched his ear, or smiled that breathtaking, crooked smile.

"Oh, I think you are," she replied, sighing inwardly.

Even though she now knew his age, Bella couldn't relax, or imagine anything beyond… Well beyond what, exactly? Friendship? A fling, an affair?

The fact was that she was extremely attracted to Edward, who, she was learning, was a sensitive, wise, funny, strong and incredibly sexy young man.

It was more than confusing.

Looking into his clear, big, green eyes, she was astonished that it was her had asked to dinner. He could have any girl his own age – she was certain they were flocking to him, a talented, beautiful, young actor.

And yet, he seemed attracted to _her_.

It was not so much that Bella didn't see herself clearly: she was certain that she had a very, very clear picture of herself. She was a good actress, a cherished friend, and a loving daughter. – at least to one of her two parents.

What she was not was a seductress. And after everything that had happened with Austin, she wasn't very sure of herself as a woman, period.

"Bella?"

His quiet, melodic voice pulled her out of her thoughts once again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I seem awfully distracted tonight."

"Is it me?"

"No!" she hastened to assure him, but thinking it over, she said: "Yes. But not in a bad way."

"I'm glad," he said, waiting for her to continue.

"It's just that… You're young, and talented, and insanely attractive…"

Again, that sweet blush crept over his cheeks.

"So are you, Bella." His voice was husky as he spoke. "And I really like getting to know you."

She swallowed.

"Why are you hiding from me?" His tone was gentle.

"I'm not –"

She stopped herself, knowing he was right.

"It's like there's this invisible wall you keep around yourself."

Slowly, his hand that was atop the table, made its way towards hers.

His fingers were warm, and long, as they wrapped around hers.

She looked up from their joined hands, into his eyes. They were soft and pleading.

"You can't deny, Bella, that there is something going on here."

"No," she whispered.

"Why not give it a chance?"

 **==ooOoo==**

 **Thank you for reading, my lovely ones!**

 **Hugs from Harper**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please read A/N at the end** **Thanks.**

 **==ooOoo==**

 **Chapter 8**

Bella woke with a start. For a minute, she was disoriented, reaching out for the nightstand and grasping at air, opening her eyes and expecting to see her dresser, instead finding a door.

"What the…"

Mumbling, she sat up in bed, squinting as she grabbed her phone. Two-thirty. London.

She was in her hotel bedroom in London. It had been a dream.

A dream so intense she was sweating and shaking.

It had been Edward, her acting student, her green-eyed boy, and in the dream, he had been above her, kissing her, whispering.

Bella sat up and switched on the bedside lamp. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it slowly. She got up and went to the bathroom, used the toilet, and washed her hands.

Her face in the mirror was sleepy and flushed. It was a warm night, but she knew it had been the dream that had put the rosy colour on her cheeks.

Returning to the bedroom, she stepped in front of the huge windows, opened one and looked outside. The Thames was black, lights glittering on the surface. The street below was quiet. There was a little breeze.

She needed to talk to someone, to soothe her frazzled nerves.

It was only nine-thirty in New York.

She got her phone and sat in one of the armchairs by the window.

"Bell!" Emmett's voice was enthusiastic as always, but it also and immediately put her heart at ease.

"Em! It's so good to hear your voice!"

"Um, thanks? You realize we only spoke earlier, right?"

"It seems so much longer," she said sheepishly.

"What happened?" Now, he sounded worried. "Was the date bad?"

"No, not bad at all." She got up and stared out the window once more. In a low voice, she added: "It was perfect, actually."

"Tell me about it, babe."

"We went to see this fantastic play by a friend of his. Em, he is so charming and perfect! And so, so funny!"

"Hey!" Emmett growled playfully. " _I'm_ the funniest man in your life!"

"Of course you are, you big baby." She laughed lightly.

"Go on."

Bella went on to tell him about the play, and the refurbished music hall. Emmett wanted to know what Edward had been wearing, and she was almost drooling as she recounted how he'd looked in that blue suit and black button-down. Emmett hummed appreciatively.

"Afterward, we went to have dinner at a cute little restaurant. Turns out, he used to work there! And he models, Em! And he was an au-pair in Vienna, and studied journalism, well started to, anyway, and he went to Australia, and –"

"Wow," Emmett interrupted her. "And he's what? Twenty-four?"

"No! That's the thing, Em." She took a deep breath of night air and sat back down again. "He's almost twenty-nine."

"Oh my God," Emmett exclaimed. "That's… you were worried for nothing, it seems."

"Was I?"

"So? What happened? Did you…"

"We didn't do anything. Well, there was some hand-holding…"

"Wooo!"

"He told me his age," Bella said, getting up once more and walking to the mini fridge. This conversation called for a gin and tonic. Thank God she wasn't scheduled for the next day.

"I must have been giving off some major vibes of, I don't know, being a commitment phobic?"

Emmett chuckled. They both loved Bridget Jones.

"And he, he just grabbed my hand and asked me why I was hiding from him…"

"Wow."

She heard the creak of Emmett's patio door. And the unmistakable sound of a lighter.

"Emmett McCarty-Edelstein! Did you seriously light a cigarette just now?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She heard him blow out smoke. "I did. Go on."

Bella humphed but went on.

"He is so, so sweet, Em. He just saw through me and asked why I didn't give us a chance."

" _Us_?"

"He said there was something between us, and that he could tell I felt it too, but that I was hiding. That I was building a wall around myself, and that I was hiding, and…"

And suddenly, that was her breaking point, and she burst into sobs.

Maybe it was the stress of filming, or of being away from home. Maybe it was the damage that Austin had done, and which she still hadn't quite gotten over even one and a half years later. Maybe it was the fact that her dad had left them when she was five. Maybe it was just being overtired.

Maybe it was that Edward was right.

"Oh, Bell, Bell-Babe," Emmett soothed.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't even know." Furiously wiping at her eyes, she gulped down the last bit of Gin and Tonic. "He's so sweet, Em. So young, and talented and…" Another wave of sobs overtook her.

"Sweetheart." Em's voice was steady and he sounded quite grown-up for a change. "Bell. Take a deep breath, okay?"

"Okay," she hiccupped. "I think I'll have another gin and tonic."

Emmett chuckled.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult, Em?"

She fixed her drink and blew her nose.

"But is it?"

"What do you mean?"

Being difficult, being a whiny person was one of her greatest horrors. She'd always been the tough girl, the one to pick up the pieces of her shattered self after dramas and losses.

"Is it difficult?"

"Um… Yeah?"

The second drink was beginning to warm her insides and relax her thought-process.

"Why?"

"Because he's ten years younger than me? Lives on another continent? Is just starting his career?"

"Nope." Emmett sighed audibly. "Nope, Bella. Nope, nope, nope."

"So it's me, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Emmett was the only person in the world – apart from her mom – who knew Bella Swan. The real Bella Swan.

"Em…"

"Bell. Just fucking live a little, will you please?"

This was not a conversation they were having for the first time.

"I don't know what you want from me." She threw her legs over the arm of the chair. "I'm happy."

"Yeah, right. Bell…" She could hear him draw a deep breath. "You are a beautiful woman, okay?"

Bella considered her red toenails.

"And an amazing actress."

She snivelled.

"You have a big heart. You're a wonderful person."

"Em, you're making me cry again."

"I know."

She knew how he'd look right now, the dimpled grin.

"Just, go with the flow, Bell."

She snorted.

"I mean it." he insisted. "So, how did you part ways?"

Bella groaned.

"We finished dinner, which, by the way, was amazing. The English cuisine is quite underestimated. But somehow… I don't know. I think I scared him away. We made small talk and it was nice and very amusing. It wasn't as relaxed, though. We took a cab back to the hotel, and it was a bit awkward. He got out with me and he said thank you, and I said thank you, as well. And he… I could tell he wanted to ask for another date, but he didn't. He kissed my cheek, and we said goodbye."

She snivelled again.

"Oh fuck," Emmett exclaimed quietly.

"Exactly," she whispered.

"You do want to see him again, right?"

"Yes." This whisper was even softer.

"Then we'll think of something, babe. I have a good feeling about this."

"One of your hunches?" Despite everything, she had to smile.

"You bet your sweet ass, Bell."

"Okay," she agreed softly. "Let's cook up a plan."

Emmett wooted.

 **==ooOoo==**

 **Thank you, dear, dear readers for the lovely response to my story! I realised that I can't really guarantee you an update every Sunday. I'll try my best, but I can't promise it will happen. I've been worrying about this quite a lot… What do you think?**

 **Hugs from Harper**


End file.
